Talk:Beach 1
New Head A new Head is introduced to the name. How should we name it? I'm thinking of Ghost because it looks like one for me. Pictures: File:White Big Ghost Fish.png File:White Boss Ghost Fish.png Ivan247 08:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about naming it a variant of the smiley head. Mainly because both share the same round appearance. If not, how about Vampire? Those things look obviously like teeth. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Also, in the way of damage....SUNOFABIRCH THESE THINGS DO A TON OF DAMAGE.... I also considered about calling it Vampire Head. Now we have 2 choices. Ivan247 11:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions so far: *Ghost *Vampire *Piranha *Shark I say... a debate!!! BTW, They attack strangely; The shock attack doesn't do damage at all, but when the attack disappears, damage is applied... HankGuideDude 12:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ghost is what I preferred because I think that it extremely looks like one when combined with one of the fanmade species. For Vampire, I thought of this at my first glance, because of the long teeth. For Piranha, however, I can't see how it looks like one. For Shark, I DO think that these fishes' are meant to be Sharks, but the head didn't look like one. Ivan247 12:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm also thinking Vampire. Hope this doesn't confuse us with the Vampire Cards. HankGuideDude 13:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Here are their attacks look like: They look a shark.The poisoner 13:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Vampire 'best describes the face. I also think Piranha and Shark sounds weird if you put ''fish behind since both of them is already known as fish. Maybe using adjectives is better for head. --Sillyland 13:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Either Vampire or ghost will do fine. I prefer vampire because it is supposed to have teeth. Anyway we need to decide on a name quick so we can make a page.Ganondox 15:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) They dont look a vampire.So Shark.The poisoner 14:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The heads look nothing like sharks. The only thing that resembles anything belonging to a shark is the teeth. Due to the round structure of the head, I believe it is either meant to be a prianha or maybe a Vampire. Also, I agree with sillyland, "Piranha Fish" and "Shark Fish" sound just plain silly. I vote for Vampire. Also, just because you say you want it to be a shark doesn't mean it will be. Grow up. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy You can stop all user to scare me?It because vampire scare me.The poisoner 15:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You think we're trying to scare you? Seriously?! We make up names for things by HOW THEY LOOK. If it LOOKS like a Vampire, we CALL it a Vampire. If it LOOKS like a Diamond, we CALL it a Diamond! We don't make up names to scare people! Seriously, GROW UP. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy No,vampire is not a good name because it dont look a vampire,not a ghost,a piranha is small,and shark is a good name.Im very not happy with this name.It has '''99 chance that I quit the wiki.The poisoner 16:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, you got a 99% chance of leaving then. Because more people are voting for Vampire then Shark. If you're really gonna (rage)quit over something so meaningless as a name for a head, then I won't have any qualms watching you leave. Like I said twice before- Grow up. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy For me, this head is just a normal Smiley with a "W" mouth.Yamguchi 20:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) People, stop looking at your ideas and start looking at the big picture. If this head ever becomes a walker or a stickman, would you really like to call it a "Colour shark walker", or "colour Piranha Stickman"? They sound ridiculous. Just because the head is in water now dosen't mean that it will not move on to land stages! The only two results left are "Ghost" and "Vampire" (Although Ivan247 has already chosen vampire) --NNW- Part time pixel artist Vote As the problem of the name of the new head should be sorted out quickly. I'm now setting up a vote. Again, give reasons on you vote and don't forget to sign it. As this is an emergency one, the deadline for this vote is 1 pm, 9 Jan (UTC +8). Ivan247 14:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The vote BELOW is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes to this. Ghost Why so serious? Lol. Anyway, vampires have gone mainstream, and I am against almost everything mainstream. And anyway, who cares if it is shark fish or pirannah fish? (Real spelling =D) There will be other things, like a shark/pirannah dragon or something. But anyway, I just like ghost the best. Trying to prevent Twilight fans from finding this wiki, Ludicrine 18:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Vampire *It shows resemblance with Vampires. The teeth also makes the head feel like vampires more. Ivan247 14:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Agreed. It bears no resemblance to any of the other choices, except maybe the Piranha. But "Piranha Fish" sounds just plain silly. Vote for Vampire. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy *It fits to this head's appearance --Sillyland 14:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Vampire it is. That grin is wierd..... o_o" HankGuideDude 14:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *They kinda loook like a Shark too, but i vote vampire because of the teeth and "Red Shark Fish" is as silly as Piranha. 14:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Pirrahna and shark are both limited to fish only. If you don't like the name you can call them whatever you want in your own works. Vampire fits because the head has teeth. Ganondox 15:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Vampire because of its teeths. Pirhana or shark do not makes senses: White Big Vampire Fish if better than White Big Shark Fish or White Big Pirhana Fish. Samuel17 18:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Piranha Shark *They look a shark.They dont look a ghost.A piranha is small,it big.They dont look a vampire.I dont happy with this name,otherwise, the wiki will be my fear is anyway, in my pixel art, I'm going to call them that.Also,vampire fiting more to a new species.Also:Is not only because it a fish, but also because it have theeth, like a shark.The poisoner 14:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *It looks like a shark. Not a vampire, in addition, it is in beach and therefore, I have not seen a lot of vampires in a range myself. _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 16:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *It is a shark and no a vampire, did any see an vampire who like swim? ._. Francisco25 16:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The vote ABOVE is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes to this. ATTENTION! The pictures say ghost, so can we just call it that for now and rename it when we reached a compromise? Please hear me out! And doesn't the book include the names or have I been drinking too much sparkling cider? Ludicrine 18:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope. All the Book has are enemy LP, Level, weaknesses/strenghts, and drops. That's what the wiki's enemy naming system is for. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy The only reason the picture says ghost is because someone uploaded the images and needed to give them a name. I'm not sure if images can be renamed. 20:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC)